


Erstarrung und Bewegung

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Slash, Yule Ball
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seamus wusste, dass die meisten, die im Tanze so verbunden wirkten, danach nicht mal Smalltalk austauschen würden, doch im gleichen Maße, wie er seine Blicke nicht abwenden konnte, so konnte er auch die Gedanken nicht stoppen, die ihm einzureden versuchten, dass jede Partnerin sich ein wenig enger an seinen besten Freund schmiegte, ihn ein wenig fester hielt."<br/>Seamus bereut, Dean nicht zum Weihnachtsball eingeladen zu haben ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erstarrung und Bewegung

Sämtliche Mitschüler und gewiss auch einige Mitschülerinnen hätten Seamus für verrückt erklärt, das hübsche Mädchen aus Beauxbaton nach nur einem Tanz mit einer genuschelten und halbherzigen Ausrede stehen zu lassen. Etwas Leid tat sie ihm ja schon, doch wenigstens konnte er sich recht sicher sein, dass sie nicht lange auf einen neuen Partner warten müssen würde. Die neidischen Blicke derer, die sie beim Tanz beobachtet hatten, waren ja fast greifbar gewesen. Morgen würde er sich bestimmt einige Komplimente dafür anhören können, wie gut es ihm gelungen war, Lavender nach einigen Höflichkeitsrunden bei Seite zu stellen und mit einer der hübschen Französinnen zu tanzen. Diese nun wieder zu verlassen schien jeder Person mit aktiver Libido schierer Wahnsinn zu sein. Dennoch – Seamus konnte keinerlei Glücksgefühl aus diesem guten Fang schöpfen. Statt der ihm entgegengebrachten Eifersucht freudig-triumphant strahlend zu begegnen, waren seine Blicke immer wieder auf einer Darbietung gelandet, die wiederum ihm ein zorniges, neidisches Brennen in die Brust pflanzte: Dean, tanzend.  
Auch der hatte wechselnde Partnerinnen – es hatte sich eine Gruppe an Schülern und Schülerinnen gebildet, die ohne Partner zum Ball gekommen waren, und nun gemeinsam das Beste daraus machten. Seamus wusste, dass die meisten, die im Tanze so verbunden wirkten, danach nicht mal Smalltalk austauschen würden, doch im gleichen Maße, wie er seine Blicke nicht abwenden konnte, so konnte er auch die Gedanken nicht stoppen, die ihm einzureden versuchten, dass jede Partnerin sich ein wenig enger an seinen besten Freund schmiegte, ihn ein wenig fester hielt.  
Schließlich hatte er einfach hinausrennen müssen um mit tiefen Atemzügen die eisige Luft einzuatmen, als wolle er das Brennen in seinem Inneren mit Kälte ersticken.

Der Schnee, der so eilig vom Himmel fiel, als könne er es gar nicht erwarten, die Ländereien in gleisendes Weiß zu kleiden, hätte einen erfreulichen Anblick bieten können, wäre Seamus ein aufmerksamer und gutgelaunter Beobachter gewesen. Doch er war nur blindlings drauflosgelaufen und stampfte nun mit mürrisch vorgeschobener Unterlippe über das Gelände, eine rasch wieder weichgezeichnet werdende Schneise hinter sich bildend.

Als er am Quidditchfeld ankam, warf er diesem einen besonders genervten Blick zu. So spannend das Trimagische Turnier auch sein mochte, er vermisste es, dass dieses Jahr keine Quidditchspiele in Hogwarts stattfanden. Gerade nach der Weltmeisterschaft hätte er die Stimmung gerne noch ein wenig länger bewahrt. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es immer verdammt viel Spaß machte, mit Dean auf die Spiele zu gehen, mit ihm zu jubeln und zu fluchen und sich darüber zu amüsieren, wenn der immer noch ab und zu mit Begriffen wie "rote Karte" um sich warf.

Seamus blieb stehen. Es kam ihm so lächerlich vor, in einem derart bunten wie ereignisreichen Schuljahr diesen Gedanken zu haben, aber er hatte das Gefühl, sein ganzes Leben stand still. Gerade jetzt hatte er das Gefühl, als würde ihn die weiße Winterlandschaft in ihrer Mitte erstarren lassen, als gäbe es kein _Zuvor_ und kein _Danach_ , nur die Stagnation des _Jetzt_.  
Morgens erwachend, den Tag überlebend und Abends erschöpft wieder einschlafend bewegte er sich doch nie aus dem sicheren Verharren heraus.  
Klar, er könnte natürlich genießen, was er hatte. Sich darüber freuen, einen so guten besten Freund zu haben, mit dem er seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr immer enger zusammen gewachsen war.  
Ja, er könnte einfach dankbar sein für das, was da war. War er doch auch. Aber manchmal – viel zu oft – waren einfach-nur-sein und feststecken eben so erdrückend, dass er vor hilfloser Wut nicht wusste, was er tun sollte.

Die Wut richtete sich gegen ihn selbst, natürlich. Auf die verfluchte Unfähigkeit, anders zu Dean sprechen zu können, auf die blöden Worte, die zurückzuhalten er sich nachts wachliegend die Lippen blutig biss, auf sein Unvermögen, den Freund einfach zum Weihnachtsball einzuladen. Das wäre doch die Idee gewesen! Sie machten doch sowieso alles zusammen, da hätten sie ja ruhig auch mal gemeinsam tanzen können. _Aus Spaß. Als Freunde._ Selbstverständlich.  
Seamus trat wütend gegen den sich immer höher türmenden Schnee, doch da dieser Tritt kraftlos fluffig verpuffte, verschaffte auch das ihm keine Befreiung.

Doch als er das noch nicht matschig-verklumpte Weiß betrachtete, das er aufgewirbelt hatte, kam ihm die Erkenntnis, dass man das Eis, in dem man erstarrt war, manchmal eben auch brechen und aufwirbeln musste. Mit einem Tritt. Oder so. (Er war nicht gut im Ausdenken von Metaphern, doch das kümmerte ihn wenig.)

Immer noch nicht weihnachtlich-fröhlich, doch nun mit bestimmter Zielgerichtetheit, machte er wieder kehrt und lief zum Schloss zurück.  
Der nun immer schneller fallende Schnee hatte seine Fußstapfen schon wieder verdeckt, wodurch der Weg zurück zu Dean wie ein noch nicht begangener wirkte.

Erst, als bei seinem Eintreten in die Große Halle einige Schüler hastig aus dem Weg sprangen und zurückwichen, wurde ihm bewusst, wie rasch er gelaufen war; eigentlich war er fast schon gerannt. In ihm steckte plötzlich eine Energie, die keinen Stillstand mehr erlaubte. Nach einer Weile des Suchens und des unbedachten Anrempelns tanzender und anderweitig beschäftigter Pärchen, entdeckte er endlich Dean, der sich gerade am Buffet mit Plätzchen eindecken wollte.  
Er tippte dem Freund von hinten auf die Schulter, und als der sich umdrehte, strahlten die beiden sich unwillkürlich an. „Wo warst du denn? War die Aufmerksamkeit der Beauxbatoner Frauenwelt zu viel für dich?“, witzelte Dean, doch Seamus konnte nicht lachen. „Ja. Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich auf die Frauenwelt überhaupt keine Lust, in keiner Hinsicht.“ Dean hob fragend eine Augenbraue und wusste augenscheinlich nichts dazu zu sagen.

Für ein paar Sekunden herrschte ein unangenehme Stille zwischen den beiden, doch zwischen diesen Freunden, die sich ansonsten eigentlich immer etwas zu sagen hatten, war Stille eben zu ungewöhnlich. Schließlich, nach fruchtlosem inneren Kampf über die Frage, wie man das formulieren sollte, was nicht zu formulieren war, fragte Seamus einfach nur: „Hast du Lust, jetzt mit mir zu tanzen?“

Dean ließ sich nicht anmerken, ob ihn dieses Angebot überraschte, doch als er einwilligte, lächelte er. Ein wenig umständlich gestaltete sich zunächst die Frage, wer denn nun den führenden Part übernehmen sollte, doch da beide nicht wirklich so gut tanzen konnten, dass dies einen großen Unterschied gemacht hätte, zogen sie sich irgendwie gegenseitig über die Tanzfläche – zum Amüsement der anderen, doch äußerst glücklich.

In Seamus waren noch so viele Worte, die irgendwann gesagt werden mussten, doch für den Moment zählte nur, dass mit ein paar Tanzschritten wieder Bewegung in seinem Leben war.


End file.
